Abercrombie
by shikasgirl10
Summary: Damian meets a new friend maybe, maybe not. you never know


**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ or Damian, just my character Adam. **

**AN: I got bored so I hope you enjoy. Tomorrow the next chapter in first story will be up I promise. **

**Christmas Eve 8:00 pm **

**Gotham City**

**Store**

Instead of hanging out by himself at the house Damian decided to go with Pennyworth to the store rather than stay by himself after Grayson walked him home and followed Bruce below stairs. Pennyworth was getting some last minute things for Christmas dinner. Damian thought ' that is impressive how he knows where everything is without looking.' as Pennyworth was putting stuff into the cart. Damian had to walk fast to keep up with Pennyworth. "Pennyworth how many people will be there tomorrow?" Damian asked. "8 sir." he answered as he walked down the aisle. Pennyworth stopped "Master Damian would you please go to the produce section and get me a lb. of asparagus?" He asked Damian. "Okay." Damian answered and walked to the produce section of the store.

Damian made it to the produce section and started to look around to what he needed. He noticed a table with a teenage boy standing behind it demonstrating something. Damian walked over "Ladies and Gentlemen, the mock 1200 food processer is one of the top of the line product, it can process up to 10 different foods of veggies and once." the boy said enthusiastically. Damian smiled at the other boys energy. The boy demonstrated with ease like he has done it a 100 times. Some people clapped and walked away others asked what aisle. "Hey Abercrombie!" the boy called out to Damian. Damian looked up at the boy, his blue eyes meeting the boys honey brown ones. "Do you need something?" the boy asked. Damian shakes his head to clear it cause he forgot how to think for a moment. "yes, do you know where the asparagus is?" Damian asked. The other boy smiled "ya, follow me." he said and stepped around the table to where Damian was standing.

The boy started to walk, as they were walking Damian to the time to assess the other boy. He was 5'11 give or take, tan skin, brown hair, and honey brown eyes almost golden. Damian could feel the warmth coming off the other boy it made him uncomfortable but in a good way. "so Abercrombie how old are you?" the boy asked. "10 why." Damian said skeptically. "Just wondering, it's the way you carry yourself like you are older then you really are." he paused "oh by the way I'm 15 if you wanted to know." he added as they reached their destination. 'Wow he is five years older than me.' Damian thought to himself trying to figure this boy out. "How much do you need?" the boy asked Damian responded with "a lb." the boy started to fill up a bag as he watched Damian like he is doing the same thing Damian did moments before. "You're cute you know that right" the boy said tying off the bag and holding it out to Damian. Damian turned red taking the bag from him. The boy laughed "sorry if I embarrassed you." he said. "it's alright." Damian responded, the boy smiled and Damian couldn't help but smile back. "You play the violin right?" he asked Damian. Damian nodded, "Cool I play the piano, oh I'm Adam by the way." Adam said holding out his hand.

Damian took his hand and shake it, "how did you know I play the violin?" Damian asked. "well I've seen you leave the auditorium after practice is over." Adam said off handedly. "Oh, I'm Damian." Damian said, Adam smiled "nice name Damian." Adam commented. They started to head back to Adam's table. When they get there Damian said "thank you." Adam smiled at that. Adam looked up so did Damian and he saw some type of plant taped to the poll. "You're welcome Abercrombie." Adam said leaning down and giving Damian a quick kiss on the corner of his mouth. Strighting up Adam said "Maybe I'll see you at the recital. I have to play as well." and went back behind his table. Damian practically ran beat red in the face back to Pennyworth. He put the bag in the cart and walked with Pennyworth to checkout. Waiting in line Damian was trying to sort out some feelings he's feeling inside. And it is frustrating, but at the same time he wants to see Adam again and maybe be his friend. Pennyworth said it was time to go Damian ran to catch up and they left for the house.


End file.
